


Already Enough

by ThaMuddaGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, How Do I Tag, Parent Avengers, Parent Tony Stark, Studying, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaMuddaGirl/pseuds/ThaMuddaGirl
Summary: Y/N Stark has been studying for a big upcoming science test. She’s so focused on studying that she forgets to take care of herself, luckily she has a caring family.





	1. A late evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned into a mini fic with 3 chapters (?)

You sigh as you turn the page of your science book. You have been studying for almost a week now, barely taking a day off. And you are not thinking about taking any long breaks soon, aside from sleeping and eating of course. The test is in three days, and you don't just want to be prepared, you want to score the highest. This isn't any normal test. This is the Junior Science Olympiad. A competition, where the best science students from all over the world come together to see who deserves that title. The title of being the best science student in the world. And you want to be the person to win that title. Not only because you love science, but because you are a Stark. And you want to show your dad that you're just like him, because you look up to him.

Your eyes are glued to the pages of your notebook as you reach for the mug on your desk. You bring the mug to your lips only to find out that it's empty. If you want to finish this chapter you're going to have to get more coffee, or else you will definitively fall asleep. You finish reading the paragraph and look at the clock. 20:45. It’s not too late, but considering you started studying around 10:15 in the morning, you've been going for a while. The last time you took a break to get a snack was around 15:45, and you didn't eat dinner.

"A.S.H.?" You say out loud. "Yes, miss Y/N?" The AI responds. "Stop this study session, I'm gonna take a break." You say as you slide your chair back and pick up your mug. "Study session #23 of this week has ended. The recommended resting time is-" "deactivate." You turn the AI off. Thankfully, this artificial intelligence can be turned off unlike J.A.R.V.I.S. used to, or F.R.I.D.A.Y. No, this AI was made by you, specifically designed to track your study sessions. Obviously the AI wasn't as good as the ones your dad makes, but you were pretty proud of yourself when it actually responded the first time you asked it something. The thing you're thanking yourself the most for however, is that you gave it an off function.

You step out of your room with the intention of coming back soon. You haven't been paying your appearance any mind and probably don't look human anymore. So your plan was to go to the kitchen, and fill yourself a big cup of coffee before returning to your room. You walk down the hallway and peek around the corner. Much to your surprise, the room is empty, which means you can comfortably walk to the kitchen without having to sneak around. As you walk over to the kitchen, you wonder if your dad and the team were called out for a mission, since they usually are back at the compound around this time. Once in the kitchen, you see that the coffee pot is empty. You decide to put on a new pot of coffee. You grab a chair from the dining table to reach the packaged coffee grains on the top shelf. You step on the chair and reach for the coffee. Suddenly you start feeling dizzy. You step off the chair and place the pack of coffee on the counter. You sit down on the chair, hoping the dizziness fades away soon. Once it tones down you decide to fill yourself a glass of water. You stand up and walk over to the sink, but before you reach it the dizziness is back. This time it is far worse. You try to hold on to the counter to steady yourself but you miss, and before you realize it, everything turns dark.


	2. A falling-out

You slowly wake up to different sounds in the room. You try to open your eyes, but quickly close them when you're met with harsh white lighting. You take a moment to prepare yourself and slowly open your eyes again. When your eyes start to adjust to the surroundings, a blurry figure appears in your view. You groan from the discomfort and bring your hand up, to shield your eyes from as much light as possible. The noise you make draws the attention from the person next to you. Once you notice you’re not in your room, you start to panic and quickly try to sit up. You're met with two gentle hands pushing you back down by your shoulders, "Easy now, hon. You're okay, just relax." Once you recognize the voice is Clint's you let out a deep breath and lean back. Your dad notices you’re awake and immediately rushes over to you, “Hey there-” he begins as he moves a strand of hair out of your face “You gave me quite a scare, honey.” The rest of the Avengers slowly gather around you as you sit up straight. You rub your eyes and look around, noticing you’re in the lab. You’re met with the worried faces of your family, “What happened?” you ask them. “We found you unconscious on the floor.” Natasha softly responds. 

“You don’t remember how you got there?” your dad asks worriedly. You think for a while before remembering what had happened, “I remember I wanted to make a new batch of coffee.” You tell them. “Besides being tired, I actually was feeling okay. But then suddenly I got really dizzy. I must have passed out, but I don’t know why.” You say. “I know why.” Bruce speaks up while walking over to you from the other side of the lab. Before you had woken up, he and your dad were busy with something. But when your dad noticed you had woken up, he ran over to you and left Bruce to finish what he was doing. “I examined a blood sample for any irregularities, thankfully it came back negative.” He’s mostly talking to your dad. “However,” he continues, “I did notice that the caffeine levels in your blood are too high for someone your age.” With that last sentence, he directs his gaze towards you. “Your body is tired Y/N, it wants to rest. But the high amounts of caffeine in your system is preventing it from doing so, which caused you to lose consciousness.” His expression softens, “Don’t be so harsh on yourself Y/N.” The group shares a short moment of silence. 

After a while, Steve notices your dad looking at the clock. “I think it’s best if we leave you alone now,” Steve says, the rest of the Avengers agreeing with him. He walks up to you and ruffles your hair “Take care, champ.” The rest of the Avengers all say their goodbyes too and leave the room. Your dad stands up, you’re about to wish him goodnight to head over to your room, when he speaks up. “You really need to take it easy, Y/N.” he suddenly says as he walks over to the desk. “I am.” You lie. “I really don’t think you are. I asked your artificial study buddy-” He starts. “Helper.” You correct him as you swing your feet off the bench and sit up straight. “what?” He turns around with a confused look on his face. “Artificial study helper, you said buddy.” You respond. "Yeah well, whatever, it told me you have been ignoring the recommended study and rest times." He says with a stern voice. You yawn and rub your eyes, "That may or may not be true." You respond to your dad, knowing that he wouldn't be happy hearing that. "That’s what I thought,” He mumbles under his breath, “I’m taking away your study books.” He then says a little louder. "What?" You jump off the bench in shock, "No, but-" "No discussions, young lady." He interrupts you. “We’re telling you, you need to rest. Now, it’s getting late and you look tired.” As you look in his direction, you spot the books on the desk. “Dad please, you don’t have to take my books.” You slightly raise your voice. “Y/N-” He warns as you walk over to him. “This is really important to me-” you get interrupted. “I said no discussions. Go to your room!” He angrily looks at you. You feel tears well up in your eyes as you run out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm able to post chapter 3 soon.  
> However, please keep in mind that I might not be able to access AO3 or my Tumblr if article 11 and 13 prevents me from doing so tomorrow.


	3. My family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, I finally managed to finish this series. I hope you guys enjoy!

After slamming the door behind you, your first impulse is to run to your room, lock the door, climb in bed and hide under the covers. But as you head towards your room, picking up the pace, the sound of laughter and conversation fills the air. You realize that you can’t go to your room without having to walk past everybody in the main area. And with tears threatening to spill out of your eyes, you do not want to engage in a conversation with someone. You decide that the best place to be alone is outside, that way you will not be bothered by anyone and actually be able to calm yourself down. You carefully sneak past the room. Once you’re sure no one has seen you, you pick up the pace again. Everything is going well until you quickly turn around the corner and bump into somebody.

“Hey, be careful there, little Stark” Thor chuckles as he puts his arms around you to stop you from falling. You step out of his embrace and lower your head, trying to hide your tear-filled eyes. “I’m sorry, Thor.” You mumble as you start walking off. He notices you sound different, and gently grabs you by your arm. “Are you alright? Is there something going on?” He gently asks. “Not now, please.” You softly say. His grip on your arm softens, and he lets you walk off. He knows he should do something to help you, but he doesn’t exactly know what. So he goes to the one person he thinks is able to cheer you up again.

A gust of wind flows through your hair as you sit on the roof of the compound, listening to the rustling of the leaves in the distance. “Pretty dangerous on the edge there, Y/N.” You hear Natasha say behind you. You keep your back turned to her as you quickly use your sleeve to wipe the tears from your cheeks. “What are you doing out here, love?” She asks more serious this time. “Just, Looking at the stars…” You give her a cold response, still having your back facing her. Soft footsteps approach you, “Y/N, please. You know you can talk to me right?” she says while sitting down next to you.

“What made you come out here?” she asks after a short silence. You sigh, the softness of her voice does something to you. You decide to tell her what’s going on. “He doesn’t even listen to me, I tried to tell him why I need those study books but,” You look down, “he doesn’t want to hear it.” Natasha turns to you, “He just wants what’s best for you Y/N, we all do. You really did scare us back there.” She says. “I know, it’s just…” You pause for a second before letting out a frustrated groan. “I just want to prove myself for once.” You suddenly say. “What do you mean?” She asks confused. “All the kids at school are saying that everything that I’ve accomplished was not actually because of my intelligence, but because of the fact that being Tony Stark’s daughter gives me an advantage.” You softly confess, “I just want to show them that I can do it, that it’s me and not the fact that I’m a Stark.” You now say with a raised voice. After a couple minutes of no reaction to your confession, you lift your gaze to look at Natasha. All of a sudden, the door to the roof clicks behind the two of you.

You sigh and bow your head in embarrassment as Natasha turns her head in the direction of the door. You already know, it can only be one person who came looking for you. It’s your dad, it always is your dad. And it’s not because the other Avengers don’t care, but because they simply don’t know how to intervene between their best friend and his daughter. Natasha gives you a gentle pat on the shoulder and stands up, “I’ll leave you two alone.” She says before walking off.

You start fidgeting a little, hoping your dad didn’t hear too much of the things you were talking about. You focus on his footsteps until he sits down next to you. “You know, you could have told me.” His voice fills the silent air. “You didn’t let me.” You softly respond as he sits down next to you. “No, Y/N, I mean before. You could have told me, the moment you started feeling like you had to prove yourself to others.” He says again. You take a deep breath and shake your head, “I couldn’t bother you with something like that, you’re always so busy. So if I had told you, you would’ve used your free time to worry about me.” You pause for a moment, “Besides, asking you for help would just prove that I can’t actually handle things myself. That I need you to help me, even with something stupid like this. It would prove that I use our family name as an advantage, and that’s the exact opposite of what I want.” You softly sigh. “It’s not stupid.” He says.

“Listen, Y/N” Your dad starts, “Everything you’ve accomplished, has been done by you. and only you. You’re an amazing kid, hon. And not just because you’re a Stark.” He pauses for a second, “I mean, yeah, being a Stark has its advantages. For instance, your dad is Iron Man.” He says with a proud smirk that cheers you up a little bit. His witty sense of humor actually manages to make you giggle. “But what I’m trying to say is,” He grabs your hands, which makes you look up at him. “There’s more to you than simply being a Stark. You study your ass off, and you work extremely hard. And if you so happen to be a Stark, then so be it. Let them talk.” His expression softens, “It’s okay to strive to be better than yesterday, Y/N, but not at the cost of your wellbeing. Don’t you ever think you didn’t earn to be in the position you are now. Don’t you ever think that there’s something you’re lacking. You are enough.” He gives you a reassuring smile, “You’re already enough.”

You realize that he’s right. It doesn’t matter what other’s think, you know your dad loves you. And you know the rest of the family does too. And nothing else matters. You let go of his hands to pull him in for a tight hug. “Thanks, dad, I love you.” You mumble against his chest. “I love you too” he responds as he pulls back from the hug, catching you in the middle of a big yawn. “I think it’s time for bed, young lady.” He laughs at you. “Let’s discuss the rest tomorrow, okay?” He says as he gets up from the edge and helps you as well. “Okay.” You respond sleepily while rubbing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this series, leave me a comment if you did!  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on my work! I hope to write more in the future!


End file.
